Seekers at Twilight
by PinkyRocks
Summary: Isabella Casterwill is a 17 year old Italian noble and a Seeker who moves to Forks, Washington in hopes of escaping her past. There she meets the sexy and irresistable player Edward Cullen. Is the hot new girl immune to Edward's charms, or not?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1-Introduction**

**Bella POV**

I looked at my ever-present bodyguard Santiago and sighed. Ever since the last assassination attempt 2 days ago, Santiago wouldn't let me out of his sight. But then again, he had a good reason to. The last assassins sent by the Organization had managed to leave a mark on me, both physically and emotionally. Not only had they scraped a dagger along my back leaving a scar, but they had also killed my love, Stephan Salvatore.

Your probably confused so let me explain what is going on. My name is Isabella Sophia Casterwill (17), but I prefer Bella. I am an orphan. My family can trace its roots all the way back to the founding of Rome, which is where I am from-Italy that is. I am the last Casterwill left. Not only are my family nobles, almost royalty really, but we are also an old Seeker family. Seekers are people with really strong will who can control immortal spirits called Titans. Titans are contained inside Amulets until activated by their Seeker. My family once had a really powerful Amulet containing the Titan Kahlahn, who had the power to seduce people. This Amulet was lost around 200 A.D. But I have recovered it.

When I was 3 years, my parents took our Butler Luciano, his son Santiago, who was 5 years my senior, and me to our beach house. While there, there was a house fire and my parents were unable to get out leaving me as an orphan. The government sent a man named Aro Volturi to take care of me. Aro was wonderful, a little stuffy, but would make sure all my needs were taken care of. He had tutors hired to make sure I had all the etiquette and skills of an Italian noble such as dancing, manners, diplomacy, foreign language (Spanish, Italian, French, English, and German). Until I met Eclipse, they were my only family: Luciano like my caring uncle, Santiago like my teasing brother, and Aro like the stuffy and gruff great-uncle.

You may be wondering what-or who- Eclipse is. You see each Seeker is part of a team. My team consists of Zhalia Moon (24), Dante Vale (25), Lok Lambert (17), and Sophia(17) Celeste and we are called Eclipse. Stephan used to be part of Eclipse, but I don't wish to talk of him. It causes too much pain. I can feel the hole in my heart still. Sophia says someone will mend it soon, but it doesn't seem possible.

Lok Lambert and I went to the same school, Venice Preparatory Academy. Lok had fallen asleep during class so I agreed to tutor him. At his dorm, I found out that his father was a Seeker, and told him to take it to the famous Huntik Agent Dante Vale. Just as I told him, Organization Suits attacked us and Lok and I got separated. I managed to beat up the Suits and Dante Vale had saved Lok. Dante agreed to teach Lok and I the ways of a Seeker over the summer. That is how I met Lok and Dante.

While on our first mission, we met Zhalia Moon who is actually an ex-Suit. She had been sent to spy on us but she and Dante fell in love. Zhalia has faithful ever since.

3 missions later, we met Sophia Celeste, or Sophie, as she liked to be called. She too was a Seeker who was traveling alone. She joined our team and soon fell in love with Lok.

Right about now, I started feeling like a 5th wheel. Then I met Stephan Salvatore. The Salvatores were also an old Seeker family and an Italian noble family. I actually met Stephan at a social party and he had heard about Eclipse. He asked to join and we accepted. We fell in love.

It wasn't hard to fall in love with him. He was kind sweet, caring, he liked me for me, not my money or body. He was charming with dazzling, almost-black eyes that made me go weak in the knees and forget what I was thinking. His hair was never in order, and was an almost black color. I had loved to run my arms through them. His jaws were sharp. His cheekbones were high and defined. His lips were soft, pink, and so kissable with dimples when he smiled.

Eclipse and I were one of the best teams in the Huntik Foundation. We also battled the Professor, the leader of the Organization. We defeated him with the combined powers of Salvatore and Casterwill. The Organization was falling apart after his death. The last remaining agents went on an assassination mission to kill Stephan and me. They killed him. They killed my reason to live.

I had almost gone mad, but my friends helped keep me sane. I decided to move somewhere else to get away from everything. So I did. I am now in the process of moving into my new home in the little, dreary town of Forks, Washington.

To think I found a family and love and lost love in just one summer.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. I will do my best to add a chapter every day!**

**Wish me luck!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in!

**Chapter 2-Moving in!**

**Bella POV**

"I, Isabella Marie Casterwill, solemnly swear, to be more serious, mature, and responsible. I will go to the mall, and get loose, unflattering clothes for school and only wear the well-fitting, designer brands I usually wear at home. I will try to not be attractive when going to school. I will not drive in attractive cars like usual. That means no 2010 Mitsubishi Eclipse, or 2010 Nissan 37OZ or, Aston Martin DBS Casino Royale Bond, or...," now I am just depressing myself. "I will drive in Forks only a red, rusty Ford pick-up truck from the 1890s," _**[I don't remember when it was made or what models, so someone tell me please!]**_ I finished. I looked at Santiago and grimaced. The cheeky bastard smirked at me!

"Duchess, I don't see why you are doing this," Santiago said in his defense when I glared at him. People say my glare is terrifying. My eyes are a very pale blue and that makes my eyes look like the eyes of a ghost, or so they say. My hair is raven black and are natural loose curls. My lashes are long and thick and don't need the use of mascara. I always have a natural blush on my face, although I never blush. My skin is pale, almost translucent, and is flawless. My cheeks are dimpled and just big enough. My lips are my best features probably, they are red, almost a pinkish hue, plush, and moist.

I sighed and just answered Santiago with a "Don't call me Duchess." We had just finished unpaacking everything. All my actual cars were in the unconnected garage and my truck and Santiago's new false motorcycle were in the connected garage. Our house was on a piece of land about an acre big. The house was 3 stories. The 1st was the kitchen, living room, dining room, a powder room, and breakfast room. The 2nd floor had Santiago's room, 2 guest rooms, and 3 bathrooms. The top floor had my room, a connected bathroom, my office, and our training room. There was a backdoor leading from the kitchen to the unconnected garage with a shaded pathway. 4 maids would come by every Saturday to clean the house.

My room was very big and a cream/light pink color with red swirl deigns. My pillow and spread sheet were cream while the blanket was red with cream swirls. The carpet was snow white and soft and spongy underneath my bare feet. There was a white desk and bookshelf in the corner. Beside my bed were two nightstands, both white. On the wall my bed was a gainst were two doors. The right leading to my bathroom and the left to closet. My bathroom had a marble interior and 3 outlets. My closet was amazing. It had 4 wardrobes: Forks clothing, Normal clothing, Formal clothing, and casual pajamas/lingerie. **[_Think of it like the one Mia from "Princess Diaires 2: Royal Engagement" has)]_** There was also a wall with sexy lingerie, pagamas, and swimsiuts for the heated covered pool. It was covered by a a door with a mirror. Next to my closet was a dresser with all my jewelry and makeup. Next to that was the grand piano that I had sent from my estate, the Palazzo di Magia, or Palace of Magic. My room was perfect for me.

I walked downstairs and went into Santiago's room. It was plain, brown, wooden, and boring with a bed with white sheets and a brown blanket, a wooden desk and a door leading to his bathroom and his closet. Nowhere near as good as mine! Santiago is 22 and is acting my guardian since I am still 17. He looked at me and smiled. "All set snips?" he asked with a grin. I knodded while scowling. He continued, "You will start school tommorow. It's Forks High School and starts at 7:30." _**[I don't know when it actually starts, so someone tell me]**_ I replied with a sure and told him I was going to sleep early. I went up to my room and wrote down everything that happened in my journal, locked with a special Casterwill spell, and went to sleep. The last thought going through my head was _tommorow's my 1st day at Forks High. I miss Stephan._

* * *

**This is my 1st fanfic ever so tell me if it's good.**

**I don't have the book with me right now.**

**Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Forks High School

**Chapter 3: Forks High School**

**Bella POV**

I woke to the _buzz!_ of my alarm clock. It took me a moment to remember where I was. _Forks, duh! _I wore a black baggy shirt and loose jeans with black converse. I put on no makeup. I had a quick breakfast of toast and milk and left. I got into my new, well, old truck and drove at 30 mph. Couldn't this thing go any faster?

I got to Forks High School in 10 minutes and looked at my new school in dismay. It looked dark and gloomy. It was simply 5 buildings with an office and cafeteria in the open courtyard with shaded paths between. Probably because of the ever present clouds and rain.

I was still 15 minutes early and not many people were here. At least my car looked like the others. The best car was a shiny, new Volvo and a red BMW, and they stuck out.

I took a deep breathe and went inside the office. There was a woman with red hair at the front desk. The name plate said Mrs. Cope. I put on my most charming smile and went up to her. Here we go.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I woke up this morning with morning wood. Esme and Carlise had been home all yesterday and I couldn't sneak any girls in. I had a fucking wet dream! I'm Edward-fucking-Cullen! I can get any girl on this planet, and I am reduced to having a wet dream. I got up and go ready.

I would go and get Tanya and we could have a quick fuck in my car in the parking lot if we're early. I combed my hair and lightly tousled, not even trying to tame it, and dressed in a form fitting black t-shirt and black jeans that my sister set out for me.

Yes I know, why did his sister set it out? Well, you don't know Alice Cullen. She is a fashion fanatic and demands to get everyone's clothes ready.

I ate a quick breakfast of cereal and headed to my shiny, silver Volvo. I went to Tanya's house, and picked her up. Tanya was a strawberry blonde and had blue-gray eyes, with long drove to school with my hand up her sluttish skirt. Afterward, we got out, and waited for our friends.

There was a new car in the parking lot, an old Ford truck, probably our new neighbors.

I saw my family get out of Rose's BMW. They nodded at me, sneered at Tanya, and went inside. When I mean my family, I mean Alice Cullen (17), Emmet Cullen (17), Rosalie Hale (17, and her twin brother Jasper Hale (also 17). Emmet and Alice are Esme's sister's children, whose dead. So Esme and Carlise adopted them.

Rosalie and Jasper aren't really our family, but there are as good as one. Rose and Emmet are dating, as are Alice and Jasper. Esme and Carlise approve.

Me, I was left on their doorstep when I was 1. There was a letter saying that I was in danger and asking Carlise and Esme to take care of me until they could return for me.

Emmet is giant and muscled, but has a soft face with black, twinkling eyes, black hair, a mischievous smile, and dimples. Rose loves cars, is dead hot, with long legs, long, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Jasper, her twin, is equally stunning, and makes up for what my sister lacks. Quietness, and height. My sister Alice is like a pixie. But, don't let her hear you calling her that, she will kill you!! She is short, maybe 4'7", has short black hair spiked in every direction, the same green eyes I have, never stops talking, and loves to shop.

Me, I have bronzish, tousled hair that never stays tame, emerald green eyes, that can drop any girl's panties, and a crooked smile that renders girls speechless. In short, I am sex-on-legs.

I saw my friends and me and the slut, I mean Tanya, walked over to them. Lauren, the blonde, and Jessica, the brunette, immediately started flirting. I gave them my crooked smile and they immediately shut up with a dazed look on their face. Sluts. The girls immediately started gossiping with the other guys- Eric, Mike, and Tyler-hanging on to their every word.

"OMG! Did you hear about the new girl," squealed Jessica. When the otheres shook her head, she continued. "Her name is, like, Isabella Marie Casterwill and she's, like, a total, like, slut! I mean, like, did you see what she was, like, wearing?" We all shook our heads again and Tanya rolled her eyes. _Awesome, some new meat! _"What ever," said Tanya. "She will soon see that we rule this school and she will soon be wimpering with fear when she sees us. Just like everyone else!" Tanya and the girls cackled.

"She's supposed to be my neighbor, I think," I added. "Really?" squealed Lauren. I nodded and she squealed again. Jeez, what's up with people today? "That means we can scare her even more." I sighed. Just then, someone walked into the parking lot and everyone in the parking lot got silent.

The newcomer had glossy raven-black hair, Eyes that were a very pale, and ghostly blue, plush lips, and a natural blush. She was tall, but not freakishly tall, with pale, flawless skin. Her body, though, was covered by loose jeans and a baggy shirt. _Hmm, she didn't look like a slut. _But she is absolutely stunning and **hot!**

It was the new girl, my neighbor.

* * *

**How was it? Edward obviously is going to be a jerk to her! Idecided to make Edward physically attracted to her.**

**Any mistakes, please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cullens

**Chapter 3: The Cullens**

**Bella POV**

I looked at the schedule that the creepy secretary gave me. My first class was English with Mrs. Dodds in room 255. There were still 10 minutes till the bell so I decided to go to the parking lot and kill time.

The minute I stepped out, everyone stopped talking. They just stared at my silently. Gawking. Didn't these people ever learn that it's not polite to stare?! I eyed the group of bimbos and jocks in the back and guessed not. They acted as if they never saw a new student.

Of course, Forks is so small, they probably haven't. I gracefully walked over to my truck and got inside and listened to my IPOD. As soon as I did, I knew everyone started talking, probably about me since I saw my name on many people's lips. I can read lips.

I saw one group of people walking toward my car. Great, it was the bimbo/jocks group! There were 3 girls and 4 guys. Bimbo 1 was a strawberry blond. Bimbo 2 was a platinum blond. Bimbo 3 was a frizzy-haired brunette. All 3 wore sluttish clothes. Jock 1 had blond hair and baby blue eyes. Jock 2 had black hair and black eyes. Jock 3 had greasy, black hair, gray-green eyes, and skin problems.

When I got to Jock 4, my breath caught. His jaws were sharp. His cheekbones were high and defined. His lips were soft, pink, and so kissable. He had emerald green eyes. But what what struck me the most was his hair. It was bronzed and tousled like sex hair. He looked so much like Stephan. Come to think of it, Stephan did have a twin brother that went missing soon after birth. **[cough,cough]**

Bimbo 1 tapped on the window and I reluctantly rolled it down. I raised a finely arched eyebrow at her. "Can I help you?" I asked in a cold voice. She seemed momentarily shocked that I talked so coldly to her. She probably thought I was going to be gushing all over her.

She got over her shock and replied snarkly. "Actually, yes you can. We want you to know that we rule this school!" The other bimbos nodded in agreement as I rolled my eyes. "You do as we say and don't speak to us unless we speak to you." I smiled patronizingly at her. "How about this? I don't speak to you even if you do speak me. You also won't speak to me. Got it? Good!" I closed the window in her stunned face and went back to my IPOD.

5 minutes later, there was another knock at the window and a black-haired pixie was there. Behind her were 4 other people. A blond girl who was glaring daggers at me, a blond guy, and a humongous, I mean muscled, black-haired guy. "Hello," said Pixie. "I'm Alice Cullen!" Great, now I have a name to go with the face. She didn't act look like a slut. She pointed to blondie guy and named him as Jasper Hale, her boyfriend. The glaring Blonde who looks like him is his twin sister Rosalie Hale. I gave her my own glare and she cringed. The muscled guy next to her was Alice's brother Emmet Cullen. He reminded me of Lok.

"I have another brother, actually," Alice said after she finished with the introductions. "You might meet him if you sit with us at lunch." She looked at me with puppy eyes. I laughed. "Of course I'll sit with you," I answered with a warm smile. She reminded me of Sophie. But Sophie is more of a fairy than a pixie. She squealed happily. "Awesome." Then she looked at her phone. "The first bell is about to ring Bella. What class do you have?"

I thought about it for a second and answered. I have photographic memory. "Um...English with Mrs. Dodds," I answered. She told me that she and her brother were in that class. She asked to see my schedule and when I gave it to her, she looked at my incredulously. "You have every class with Edward." "Who?" was my somewhat confused response. "Edward Cullen, my other brother." she squealed again. "Great, I'll tell Edward to make sure that you don't get lost. You'll have to excuse him though. He's a player." I shook my head at statement. "It's all right, I have my schedule and the map of the school memorised. I don't need a guide."

She asked me how and I told her about my perfect memory. She shrugged and said, "Too bad. That wasn't an offer, it was an order. My brother will be your guide. I'll make your teacher has decide it." I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The bell rung as I slid into my seat. Another student walked in. It was Jock 4, the one who looked like Stephan. The teacher welcomed me and made me introduce myself to the class. I grit my teeth and went up to the front. I gave a dazzling smile and started speaking.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Casterwill, but I prefer Bella," I felt my back straighten as I said my last name. I saw Alice notice that. I continued my introduction. "I just moved here from Venice, Italy." I heard people murmur about that. "I live on the outskirts of town with my...friend Santiago. That is it! Any questions?" Without waiting for an answer, I said, "Good!"

I saw Alice's hand as I was about to sit. I sighed and looked at her. "yes Alice?" I called. She grinned and asked, "2 things," she said with a smug grin. "When you said your family's name, your back straitened out. Why?" I sighed again. Damn, this girl was perspective.

"My family is very old," I began. "We can trace our roots back to the founding of Rome. I am actually the second-cousin of the king. **[pretend there are kings in Iitaly, just with barely any power]** My family has a lot of power and money. I didn't want to attract attention so I didn't bring any flashy cars." The students seemed awed by this. "Second question," said Alice with an evil and playful glint in her eyes. "You hesitated before you said this Santiago was your _friend_" she said with an emphasis on friend. "Who is he?" I rolled my eyes. "Santiago is a friend, but his official role is my bodygaurd." Alice nodded happy about my interrogation.

Then Jock 4 raised his hand. "I have 2 questions also," he said with a cocky grin. "One, if you are so high and mighty, then why did you pick our fair town? And why do you need a bodygaurd?" The class looked at me expectantly. I closed my eyes as the reason came flopding back to me. I fixed Jock 4 with a steely look before I answered his questions. "The answer is the same for both those questions." I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"2 months ago, I had an assination attempt." I heard a few gasps around me and suprise on jock 4's face. "It wasn't the first time, but this time they were very close. Santiago's family have always worked for my family. My guardian (my parents are dead) decided to move me to someplace where no one would find me. So he picked a place in the middle of nowhere. I trust Santiago with my life. and my guardian is making me move from my other friends. So he allowed Santiago to come with me." I took a shaky breathe. "Is that enough for you?" The class was silent as me and Jock 4 had a stareoff.

The teacher chuckled nervously. "That is quite a story you have. Anyways lets get back to class troday we will be learning about the book Pride and Prejudice." I took my seat next to Alice with a sigh.

Jeez, Forks was turning out to be sighville. Atleast I had already read that book. I could safely tune out the rest of the class. Alice leaned in to whisper to me. "Bella, " she whispered timidly. When I aknowledged her, she bravely ploughed on. "That was my brother, Edward Cullen."

_Oh, Damn it!_


End file.
